


Scepter

by JadeOpalAmber



Series: Symbols of Power [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M, LMAO, This is really cringe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeOpalAmber/pseuds/JadeOpalAmber
Summary: K Project/ project K7 Kings, each given great powers to randomly or chosen. That shouldn't have mattered, but to Akarii Tsutana, it did. A Queen that would only arise to save the world from chaos created by the Kings was birthed, but at what cost? At the cost of Akarii's whole entire clan that was mercilessly slaughtered- no child, women, or servants were left alive except her as she watched her grandfather get stabbed and her mother willingly rush into pits of fire to save her. So, she will take revenge, to save the world, to avenge her clan, to free herself.+For all my stories I have covers (because Wattpad needs covers) so, I'm just wondering if people want to see the pictures.





	1. Chapter 1: Visit.

Akarii Tsutana

* * *

A FEW HOURS BEFORE

* * *

When she first entered the city of Shizume, the vast land littered with modern technology surprised her slightly especially when she came from a family that secluded themselves on a mountain with kilometers/miles of forests surrounding them. Though, the thing that surprised her the most was  how blue the sky was. It was widely know that only in the wilderness you can marvel at the true beauty of nature. Still, the blue sky in Shizume stunned her, even if it was only one fourth of the how crisp and refreshing the sky looked back in her old house. Deciding that her poor hands were tired enough from shielding her eyes from the glare of the Sun, she directed her eyes to where a building was approaching. Having taken a  bullet train from the Capital* all the way to Shizume required three hours. Three long and painful hours as she didn't have wifi and clearly was not the type to sleep in moving transportations. Sighing she could only internally cry, but her wailing inside ceased as soon as a monotone, slightly disfigured, and unenthusiastic voice echoed throughout the bullet train, "Attention all passengers we have arrived in Shizume city. Attention all-" Not bothering to listen anymore than need, Shizume shoved her way out the train first so she wouldn't get crushed by the incoming wave of people. Breathing a sigh of relief she looked around, impressed by the cleanness of the train station, but that was quickly shattered when she remembered about technology. Speak about it, and it arrives*, a small robot was tidying up trash that a man had just threw near the robot. Furrowing her eyebrows, Akarii thought that this must be why her grandfather had often drill simple rules and manners of society into her- the distance from the trash can to the man was closer than the distance of the robot to the man! This was no doubt why her grandfather always said that city brats are useless to the society! Most of them have gone brain dead! Brain dead! Chuckling at her fond memory of her grandfather waving a rolled up newspaper around in an enraged manner while throwing a tantrum made her think about the old times and a bitter feeling washed over her. No matter how much she misses it however, she knew she couldn't go back ever again; that place was completely destroyed, along with anyone other than her with it. Face-palming internally when someone pushed her from the back, she quickly rushed out the train station.

As she emerged from he underground entrance, the wave of flame auras* hit her really hard and nearly caused her to stumble. Looks like the school in Shizume really attracted a lot of people. Laughing lightly at herself again, Akarii strolls lightheartedly into a cafe the she spots once she crosses the busy intersection. Getting a cold chocolate drink she sat down at a table and connected her IPhone SE* to wifi to play around with it for a while. However, immediately she notices something. A girl getting dragged into a dark alleyway and that enraged her majorly! Kidnapping in broad daylight! Are there no laws in their eyes? At least kidnap someone in a more secretive way! Since no one came to rescue that girl( Akarii thought maybe because they were thugs that looked tough) she zoomed out the cafe and off to rescue the damsel in distress as very apparently the man she had been calling out to ran away in fright! Foolish! The man could at least call the police or something! Before anyone can make out what that lightning fast blur flying past them was, a strong gust of wind was in the cafe as the door had slammed so viciously that it nearly flew off its hinges! At that moment the cashier from before could only lament inside his heart, "Customer ah! Why can't you be gentler? Manager is gonna kill me!*" With crocodile tears leaking out, the poor cashier could sense his manager's glare on him.

Pumping green flames* to her feet to increase her speed while speeding towards the girl getting kidnapped. From what Akarii could see, the young girl that had blue eyes and black hair was a runner that did her daily jog with her boyfriend was only wearing a simple red T-shirt with black sweatpants had attracted those thugs when she ran past an alley or something. Disgusted by those thugs, Akarii immediately engulfed her right hand in red flames and sent some flames flying towards a few thugs and watch as the flames burn his whole body. If they were lucky? The thugs whole body would be charred only.

* * *

PRESENT

* * *

With the thugs summoning their red flames, one aimed for Akarii with a flame coated punch, but Akarii swiftly dodged while pulling the girl clinging to her hoodie close to her left. This action made the thug punch the wall instead and his fist started to bleed and bowl in pain. Gazing at his fellow partner, another thug came charging towards Akarii with a metal bat but was swiftly greeted with a flame coated kick to his face's left. The kick was so strong the thug flew into the alley's other wall and left a slight dent. With her feet still up in the air, the thugs left her no time as all 5(including the two injured ones) charged at her. However, already expecting this Akarii pushed the girl out of harm's way before twisting her body on one leg and slamming the other one into an unfortunate thug's shoulder before using her right hand(still coated in red flames) to sock another one on the stomach. Not even flinching her left hand catches a metal bat and melts it with her red flame*. Deciding to end it quick in fear that the thugs would use the frightened girl that they kidnapped as hostage, she quickly coated her two fists with green flames.

"G-green flames? How is that possible? Didn't she use red flames?" A thug shouted in fright, but Akarii didn't have time for him, not now, not ever. Therefore, the last thing all the thugs saw was Akarii running towards the right wall of the alley before jumping to the left wall with multiple flips and tricks while hitting all their necks causing them to faint. Sensing a large group of flame users Akarii jogged to the girl and told her to go to the police. The girl seemed confused when she said police, but got the general idea*.

Not knowing whether the incoming group that had watched her(Akarii) fight was hostile or not, she quickly summoned a golden shield discreetly. "Come out! Who are you guys? I'm strong and you know it, but that doesn't mean you can spy on me! I swear I'm not here to make trouble in your territory if this is your territory!" As soon as she said that a young girl holding a red red marble to her eye with white hair suddenly appeared on her right while muttering incoherently. Surprised how she didn't sense the young girl's presence until she was a tad bit too close for her comfort, she immediately retreated back a few steps into the alley. The next moment a boy with a beanie on his hair, holding a bat in one hand and skateboard in another appeared next to the young girl, seemingly scolding her. With those two's appearance, many more people appeared, but what caught her attention was a man that resembled a lion. When the man looked at her, she immediately sensed his power. Lips hooked into a smile, she was impressed by how many Kings are roaming in this city. She had already knew that the Colourless King, her target, was scheming mayhem here, the Gold King too has a residence somewhere here, and of course, her friend the Blue King was here too. "Ah. Many well wishes to the Red King." The group seemingly to have finally realized they exposed themselves immediately was on guard once again after hearing her words. "Woah chill! Hmm... so you guys are the famed HOMRA then!" Laughing lightly to herself, Akarii watches as the young girl from before approaches her.

"Miss, pretty red...." A little perplexed at her statement for a few seconds Akarii didn't answer but got her statement afterwards.

"Ah! Are you saying my red flame is really pretty? Thank you! Ahah I had many like you say that to me before but I didn't really think so! Do you really think so?" The young girl in front of Akarii nodded before widening her eyes.

"Like me?"

Smiling wryly, Akarii could only expose the solemn truth just a little. "They were with my Clan, but my Clan was mercilessly massacred by someone." Only nodding the young girl walked back to cling onto the Red King. Turning her attention back to the group of men, she remembered something.

"You guys got a place for me to drink?" Knowing the looks they threw at her, she only shrugged.

* * *

"Ok. I was not expecting a bar!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Past

I was brought back to the times before. I saw myself back at home again, within the traditional Japanese bamboo houses surrounded by tall trees that loomed over the compound and covered the mountains as well as the Sun in the distance. The compound had always been shrouded by fog as it was built halfway on a mountain and the air was always, always fresh. Nonetheless, with my powers I could smell the ocean and feel it's breeze even though it was miles away. I've always been able to feel the tree's dancing, the breeze's whispers, every heartbeat, every breath, every single pressure on my mind. It was a power that made me feel very alive, but also suffocated. Soft footsteps approach me slowly, I didn't flinch, didn't move, didn't do anything. Continuing on my daydreaming as I stared out the window to look at the slowly falling snowflakes. I still stayed silent and unmoving, even as the footsteps stop a few steps away from me.

"Your majesty." A soft voice begins, "Your grandfather has requested for you."

I nod slowly as I reach out, palm wide, to let a snowflake fall on my palm. "All right." My white grand kimono that has sleeves longer than my hands, and coattails that flow on the ground, making crumpling noises as I turn to head towards where I knew grandfather would be. I was a Queen. A Queen born with extreme powers, born to be even more powerful than the Kings that exist. That is the Tsutana clan, a clan where special people are born, like 'Queens' and 'Knights' We have white hair, and white irises. However, if you were 'Queen' or a 'Knight' your iris could change into any colour you want at any time to hide your identity. Keeping an emotionless facade on my face, I walked towards the living room, where the servant behind me slides the thin bamboo door open to reveal grandfather kneeling in front of the table with a cushion supporting his knee, a cup of steaming green tea in his hand.

"Come in, Akarii."

However, a "Queen' being born was an ominous sign that the world was about to plunge into misfortune again. It could happen anywhere, any time within a 'Queen's' lifetime. Being a 'Queen' meant that the Kings would be fighting against each other in a way that will harm the common people. 'Queens' are to sacrifice everything they have, even their lives or their beloved ones, to do damage control for the Kings. My grandmother, for example, has died minimizing the damage the previous Green King had did to the city. The King had put a huge indent into one of the cities in Shizume, causing my grandmother to burn up all her power to protect everyone and minimize the damage as much as possible. The day she had died, had made the Kings aware of the real job of 'Queens'- they simply had thought 'Queens' were merely just female Kings- and had a written by pact led by the Gold King to not cause any more 'Queens' to die. However, this obviously doesn't mean every King will obey the pact even if they have signed it, because they each have their own goals and own plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting it randomly, because this has been stored away in my archives for a longgggg time. Just me trying to be angst queen tbh.

**Author's Note:**

> One of my chapters that were written quite a long time ago- January of 2017. My sense of humour, and the inability to put it on a paper really... hasn't changed.


End file.
